bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
TRASH CANDY
'TRASH CANDY '''is the first opening theme for [[Bungo Stray Dogs (Anime)|''Bungo Stray Dogs]] performed by GRANRODEO. Single Track List # TRASH CANDY # Lovers High # 帰結する共犯者 Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= sono omoi ashi o hiza o mae ni michibiku chikara nanda tte Go ahead to kimi no naka ni shōjiru shōdō wa Treasure honmono ka nisemono ka tsurete ike yo kūsō no kanata notte boku no mata mo taemai yo soredemo ī yo yume demo todokisō de todokanai Make some noise kūkyo na nichijō wa kagayaki dasu no ka hakidasu yō ni shite mae ni mae ni kogeba bokura no mirai wa kasoku shite yuku darō ima kono toki ga tomaru toshite mo kono kokyū made tomerare wa shinai sa kudaranai gohōbi mada? |-| Kanji= その思い足を膝を前に導く 力なんだってGo aheadと 君の中に生じる衝動はTreasure 本物か偽物か　連れて行けよ 空想の彼方の堕落の中の大枚よ 覚めてもいいよ夢でも 届きそうで届かないMake some noise 空虚な日常　今輝き出すのか 掃き出すようにして前に前に漕げば 僕らの未来は加速してい<だろう いまこの時が止まるとしてもこの呼吸まで 止められはしないさくだらない　ご褒美まだ? |-| English= That feeling pulls your feet- your knees- onward, Telling you to "Go ahead" toward a new power. That impulse born within you is a treasure! No matter if it's real or fake – just take it along! Straddling the limits of this fantasy, my thighs probably won't last, But that's just fine! Even if it's nothing but a dream. It seems within reach, but somehow too far off – so make some noise! Are these empty days gonna start shining bright? If we push on through like we're about to hurl, I'm sure our future will start to pick up speed! Even if this moment in time becomes frozen, There's no stopping this breath – so where's my worthless reward? Full Version Rōmaji= sono omoi ashi o hiza o mae ni michibiku chikara nanda tte Go ahead to kimi no naka ni shōjiru shōdō wa Treasure honmono ka nisemono ka tsurete ike yo kūsō no kanata notte boku no mata mo taemai yo soredemo ī yo yume demo todokisō de todokanai Make some noise kūkyo na nichijō wa kagayaki dasu no ka hakidasu yō ni shite mae ni mae ni kogeba bokura no mirai wa kasoku shite yuku darō ima kono toki ga tomaru toshite mo kono kokyū made tomerare wa shinai sa kudaranai gohōbi mada? hontō no jibun ni futa o shite iru nazo bokura wa itsunomani itsunomanika tabū o shimesu yō ni kyōsō no shinsō This fight gekihen sasetai It's my life michibike yo nakiwameki hohoemu bōkyaku yo kowashitemo ī yo oki ni mesu nara nemutasō na yume nemurenai Tiring flight kūkyo na nichijō yori sokkyō na kyō o hakige ga suru ze kono zuremakutta sekai ni mashite ya kono oroka na kūsōheki ni jiyū ni ryōshin ni ikiru kono sekai o sōzō shite goran yo tsumannai ze ima koso Not til we're done! noraneko mitai ni doko kara kite doko e yuku no torasshu kyandi o chōdai hakike ga suru ze kono zuremakutta sekai ni mashite ya kono oroka na kūsōheki ni jiyū ni ryōshin ni ikiru kono sekai o sōzō shite goran yo tsumannai ze ima koso hakidasu yō ni shite mae ni mae ni kogeba bokura no mirai wa kasoku shite yuku darō ima kono toki ga tomaru toshite mo kono kokyū made tomerare wa shinai sa kudaranai gohōbi mada? |-| Kanji= その思い足を膝を前に導く 力なんだってGo aheadと 君の中に生じる衝動はTreasure 本物か偽物か　連れて行けよ 空想の彼方の堕落の中の大枚よ 覚めてもいいよ夢でも 届きそうで届かないMake some noise 空虚な日常　今輝き出すのか 掃き出すようにして前に前に漕げば 僕らの未来は加速してい<だろう いまこの時が止まるとしてもこの呼吸まで 止められはしないさくだらない　ご褒美まだ? 本当の自分に蓋をしている満足? 僕らはいつの間にいつの間にか タブーを示され競争走ったThis fight 激変させたいIt’s my life　導けよ 泣き喚き微笑む忘却よ 壊してもいいよお気に召すなら 眠たそうな夢　眠れないTiring flight 空虚な日常　より即興で今日を 吐気がするぜこのズレまくった世界に ましてやこの愚かな空想癖に 中二病なしに生きる　この世界を想像して こ覧よつまんないぜ今こそ　Not 'til we're done! 野良猫みたいに　どこから来てどこへ行くの トラッシュキャンディをちようだい! 吐気がするぜこのズレまくった世界に ましてやこの愚かな空想癖に 中二病なしに生きる　この世界を想像して こ覧よつまんないぜ今こそ 掃きだすようにして前に前に漕げば 僕らの未来は加速して行くだろう 今この時が止まるとしてもこの呼吸まで 止められはしないさ<だらない　ご褒美まだ? |-| English= That feeling pulls your feet- your knees- onward, Telling you to "Go ahead"toward a new power. That impulse born within you is a treasure! No matter if it's real or fake – just take it along! Straddling the limits of this fantasy, my thighs probably won't last, But that's just fine! Even if it's nothing but a dream. It seems within reach, but somehow too far off – so make some noise! Are these empty days gonna start shining bright? If we push on through like we're about to hurl, I'm sure our future will start to pick up speed! Even if this moment in time becomes frozen, There's no stopping this breath – so where's my worthless reward? With this mystery putting a lid on my real self, Before I know it.. yeah, before I know it... As if pointing out a taboo, the truth of this fight is revealed. I wanna make a drastic change – it's my life! So just lead the way- Oh, Oblivion... bawling wildly with a smile: I don't care if you break me – if that's what will satisfy you! This sleepy dream is a sleepless, tiring flight – A "today"much more improvised than those empty days from before! I feel like throwing up... everything's so out of place in this world! Not to mention this foolish addiction to fantasy! Imaginine living freely and sound of heart in this world... ... then take a good look – it's boring as shit! Now's the time... not 'til we're done! It's like we're stray cats: where did we come from; where will we go? So gimme that trash candy! I feel like throwing up... everything's so out of place in this world! Not to mention this foolish addiction to fantasy! Imaginine living freely and sound of heart in this world... ... then take a good look – it's boring as shit! Now's the time- If we push on through like we're about to hurl, I'm sure our future will start to pick up speed! Even if this moment in time becomes frozen, There's no stopping this breath – so where's my worthless reward? Video External Links * Official Japanese Website Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes